Carrying on the Malfoy Way
by Laurielove
Summary: What's a Malfoy to do when he wakes up one morning next to a most unexpected person? Short two-chaptered story with Lucius at his arrogant best. LM/HG. Content for older readers.
1. Chapter 1

**I've just opened a facebook page! It's under the name Laurielove and I'm very excited to get it underway. Please head over and like it and spread the word. Thanks to all those who have already - it's lovely to see you all. We've already had a lot of fun and I'll post news, links, pictures and other fun laurielove mancrushing stuff there. The details are on my profile. Ffnet has cut outside links at the moment, but you can easily get to it with the address. It would be great to see you there! Feel free to post comments or queries as well. :-)**

**This is one of the stories I wrote for the GE Secret Santa. Lucius is so sighworthy in it. Naughty boy, but then ... that's the way we like it. ;-) Enjoy. One more chapter to follow. xxx**

* * *

><p>When Lucius Malfoy first awoke the next morning he felt only the deep relaxation that comes after the smoothest sleep, which in itself only comes after a night of great sex. He stretched slowly, reawakening heavy limbs, and smiled to himself, remembering the sensations experienced the night before. It wasn't uncommon for him to wake up reinvigorated after nocturnal carnal activities, but this morning the memories his body was still relishing were more potent and satisfying than ever.<p>

He inhaled strongly and smelt Woman close by. She was still here. _Good._ He'd wake her and continue where they'd left off. Lucius turned his head to look at the female lying asleep beside him.

_Ah._

His body may have remembered the sensations, but his mind had somehow blotted out who exactly had engendered them.

_Shit._ Had he really been that pissed last night?

She was still apparently fast asleep. He contemplated getting up silently and slipping away before he managed to dig himself in any deeper.

Unfortunately, his cock had other ideas. The woman was lying half out of the covers, her breasts resting softly, rising up and down as she breathed. Her leg was over the duvet, long and languid, and her right hand rested towards the V of that perfect place, as if pointing the way for him.

_Buggeration._ It was happening again. It had clearly happened last night. All his beliefs, all his ideals quashed by ... what exactly? How exactly had this happened?

It had been the National Wizarding Library Charity Dinner. He'd given them a large donation last year in the hope of improved social reacceptance. It had worked. But on arriving, he had been determined to avoid any undesirables, and topping that list was Miss Hermione Granger and her insufferable _pals_. Her main pal, that insipid Weasley runt who insisted on calling himself her boyfriend, had not, thankfully, been in attendance, but Potter was there, as was Longbottom. Lucius had thought from the glares she initially threw his way that she had wanted to steer as well clear of him as he did of her, but they had bizarrely found themselves seated at the same table over dinner (a joke on the part of the library personnel department, he presumed).

But then a rather curious thing happened. As the meal wore on, she relaxed rather beguilingly (as did he, although perhaps not quite so beguilingly) and he noticed her laughing more than once at moments in his conversation. It made him quite heady.

And then they'd ended up next to each other at the bar (he guessed her drink first time – whisky and ginger ale) and she had laughed a bit more. He seemed to recall laughing with her too. She had in fact, for a Mudblood, been rather amusing under the restrained influence of a glass of alcohol. And then, several glasses later, when the influence became rather less restrained, she had gone outside for some fresh air and he had found himself sort of doing the same.

And they had sort of walked a bit and talked a bit and sort of ended up round a dark, hidden corner and then their bodies sort of moved into each other. And then they were here in a Muggle hotel room not far from the library and ... Lucius replayed the evening again in his mind. By now his cock was again completely rigid.

_Bloody hell!_ Had he gone completely mad? He must have.

He'd get up. He'd go. He'd pay for the room. That would render any sense of obligation unnecessary.

If only his bloody erection would go. It always made getting dressed such a damnable nuisance.

He drew back the covers as gently as he could, aware of the heavy materials rustling conspiratorially, and eased his limbs cautiously to the side of the bed. His cock throbbed in protest.

He managed to swing one leg over the side and then the other.

And then she sighed. Not a heavy-hearted sigh, but a blissful, deep sigh of utter satisfaction, rather like the one she'd given the night before as she came after he'd eaten her out for the third time.

He mustn't look back. He could pretend he hadn't noticed. _He mustn't look back._

He looked back.

Her eyes were still closed but her face had a warm smile of contentment on it. And her hand was reaching further down, nestling into that warm place he'd been so thrilled by the night before. He was transfixed.

And then she opened her eyes. She too had clearly blotted out the precise memory of who she had shared a bed with during the night.

"Oh."

-xxoOoxx-

Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger looked at each other, eyes wide in mutual horror as the full realisation of who they both were sank in.

"Umm."

"I have to go." He stated flatly.

"Yes. Me too."

"I'll go first."

"Fine."

Lucius stood up, trying desperately and hopelessly to hide his still enormously upstanding cock.

"I ... umm ... did anyone see us ...?" she muttered.

"No."

"Right. That's ... good."

"Let's just forget this ever happened, shall we?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Yes."

"I'll pay for the room," he stated flatly.

"You don't have ..."

"I'll pay for the bloody room!"

"OK." Silence. "Thank you."

"I don't want your thanks. Clearly this will not be repeated. We'll put it down to ... a moment of madness."

_Clearly._

His jacket sleeve was inside out. After thrusting his arm erratically down into its approximate placing, he eventually realised and wrestled with the garment in a desperate attempt to return it to its proper state. "Bloody fucking hell!"

"It was ..."

He'd got his arm in. "Right. I'm going."

Lucius grabbed his things without looking back and paced to the door. When he reached it, he turned back briefly and glanced over. "Goodbye."

Hermione Granger seemed almost to smile across at him but stopped swiftly. He was out of the room. He didn't hear her murmur "Goodbye" after the door had already thudded shut.

-xxoOoxx-

Lucius was confident he'd forgotten the incident. Well, he did for most of that first day anyway. He was busy. Busy was good. He had two meetings at the Ministry, a discussion with his estate manager, an interview for a new head gardener and dinner with the Dalrymples. He barely had time to think about the way she'd sucked his cock so perfectly he came more copiously than he could ever remember before.

_SHIT!_

He must stop bloody thinking about it. But when he lay in the quiet of night listening to the shallow snoring of his dog (his only regular companion after his wife had left him and his son had moved to London) there was little else to do. He gripped his already rock hard cock again and pumped it viciously, trying to imagine the girl's mouth on it as it had been a few hours previously. In the dark of one's own thoughts, who cared if it was a Mudblood's mouth?

The stark light of morning brought renewed reassurance that the matter would be pushed swiftly to the farther recesses of his mind, and indeed over the next week he found himself only masturbating once a day while thinking about her. By the seventh night, he almost went to sleep without touching his cock once. Almost.

The following day he had a meeting at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

After the meeting, he went into the common room for a drink. She was there, alone. She turned and came face to face with him. His eyes darted madly about, trying to avoid looking at her.

"Hello," she said.

"Hnghhm." It wasn't quite a word.

"How was your meeting?"

_Bugger._ He'd forgotten she worked here. How the hell could he forget she worked here?

"Sp ...'- _Perhaps he shouldn't speak?_ - '... lendid."

"I couldn't attend. I was supposed to. I'll look over the minutes later."

"I see."

"I've ... umm ... got things to do."

"Yes. So do I. Lots."

"Right. Excuse me."

She turned to walk past him to the door.

Before she'd taken a step beyond him, he'd locked the door with a flick of his wand and in the next instant had pushed her up against a desk. She did nothing to stop him.

"Oh god, this is hopeless," she slurred, tearing at his clothes.

"Don't talk. Just ... yes!" Her quick, pliant fingers had already extracted his cock from several layers of clothing and she was guiding it towards her open and clearly anticipatorily wet core. Her legs were splayed wide for him and she'd disposed of her underwear, how, he didn't care.

"Just ... once more ... so good," she breathed amid frantic kisses and licks and sucks at any part of him she came into contact with.

"Yes. Once more."

"Hurry, hurry, hurry."

He obliged. Pushing hard and fast, he filled her instantly. _Fuck, he'd forgotten how good she felt._

Lucius groaned as complete pleasure roared through him, and buried his head in the fragrant muggy heat of her neck. Her hand came up to hold him there. "Yes, yes, yes. Move, move. Fuck, I remember your cock. So fucking hard, Lucius."

_Shit,_ she'd said his name. He really really wished she hadn't said his name. But it was too late now. He fucked her steadily, not slow enough to cancel the urgency of their coupling, but not so fast that the rushing blurred the delicious strokes along her perfect cunt. She squeezed him hard into her, a smile of bleary, controlling joy etched on her face as their flesh sang through and into each other. His fingers dug brutally into her legs and he pulled them up high around his waist, angling himself deeper yet, causing her to fling her head back and moan with delirium. He drove in fast, intent on burying himself in her, feeling his balls smack against her arse with each pounding. She gloried in it. 'There. Yes! That's it. There! Coming, coming, coming.'

And she was. Assured and defiant, he felt her pulsing around his cock, and he instantly released into her, coming so hard he grunted with the violence of it, his climax making his world spin uncontrollably.

But it didn't take long for him to pull out, turn around and tuck himself away. He glanced over. She was still sitting on the desk, legs splayed amidst the tedium of bureaucracy scattered around her. Her eyes were glazed, her breathing fast, and her mouth slumped in a slack curl of bliss. He could see his seed trickling from her legs. It was a rather exquisite sight.

Reluctantly, but compelled by the order of necessity, he turned to leave. It was she who spoke this time. "Umm ... best not to mention this to anyone ... again."

"No."

"That was just a one-off thing, you know. A mistake. Like the first time." Why did her voice lack integrity? He felt the same way, didn't he?

"Yes. A mistake."

"It won't happen again."

"No. Of course not."

-xxoOoxx-

It nearly didn't happen again in an abandoned corridor of the National Wizarding Archive after the opening of the new reading room the next Wednesday.

And it came very close to not happening again the Monday following that in the back store rooms of the Leaky Cauldron.

-xxoOoxx-

After each encounter, Lucius Malfoy told himself that they had been moments of lunacy driven by circumstance and temporary loss of reason. But three days after the time in the Leaky Cauldron he found himself unable to think of anything except her lips wrapped eagerly around his cock; her tongue sliding with slow savouring delight from the base up along the underside to curl around the head and absorb the leaking of his lust; the way she transformed into a carnal virtuoso, allowing him to sink so deep that her throat grasped and worked him as her eyes blazed in bright erotic triumph.

_Fuck!_

He knew that when he found himself the following Friday once again on the fourth floor of the Ministry - which just so happened to house the Department of Magical Law Enforcement - that he lacked a proper reason for being there.

He invented an excuse to speak briefly to the head of department then loitered (as that was all it could possibly be described as, even he would acknowledge that) around the corridor outside her office. Knocking on the door would be unreasonable, but she was sure to emerge soon. It was nearly lunchtime. At half past twelve the door opened and she was there.

There was no doubt what would happen as soon as she saw him. He saw her slight little Adam's apple bob once and then she walked slowly along the corridor. He followed her discreetly at every moment. He followed her into a lift. He followed her across the atrium. She walked steadily, knowing he would be behind her. He followed after her into the same fireplace which would deposit them in the same street above. He followed her along the road to the first hotel they came to. He hung back as she checked them in. He followed her into the lift and along the corridor to the room which she opened.

They shed their clothes as soon as the door shut.

They had not spoken a word to each other.

Lucius lay down on the bed without turning the covers back, his cock rising up, swaying to seek her out.

"I want you to ride me. I want to watch you fucking me."

She was straddling him the next instant. But she did not sink down. She waited, poised, and watched his face. He held her gaze for a time while she ran her fingers over his torso, gliding past the nipples, catching them briefly before continuing up. Then his eyes moved to where the head of his cock was searching for its entry.

Hermione moved her fingers to guide him, but again denied him the full encompassing glory of her body. He inhaled sharply to steady himself but allowed her to control it. With a soft bite of her lip, she rubbed his cock-head over her clit which he could see ripe and swollen for him. A soft gasping sigh floated from her, as pleasurable as any image of her he'd longed for since their last encounter.

"Now. Slowly."

He knew she was ready. Moving his cock so that it edged apart her outer lips, she started an agonisingly slow descent. Lucius was riveted. He could not tear his eyes away from the sight of his cock sliding into the wet succulence of this woman's body. She sank down further, holding her pussy apart with her fingers to feel him stretching her even more, down and down, so slowly he almost cried out with enthralled rage. And then at last he was in her. She settled down, grinding onto him. He couldn't have been inside her any more than he was.

The breath she had been holding to control her perfect possession of his cock was now released, and with it her face relaxed into an expression of pure bliss.

"I can feel every inch of you. You fill me so much it hurts."

Her words instinctively caused him to try to withdraw a little but her nails dug into him, preventing him. "No! I love it. I fucking love it. Want to feel it all. Let me fuck you."

Now she started to rise, so slowly again, and again he was transfixed as his cock was revealed centimetre by centimetre emerging from her cunt. She dragged along it, the wet flesh gripping all the way, but just as he feared he would slip from her completely, she stopped, paused, then started down again, as slow as before. Her hands came to her own breasts now and she took the nipples and squeezed. Lucius watched as they hardened and reddened in her grip. And still she fucked him. Slowly, with measured pace, she started to pick up speed. It was still the most languid, laid back and protracted fuck he'd ever had, but she was now developing a smoother rhythm, and in time with it he brought his hands to her clit, parting the folds which hid it from him, better to watch himself sliding in and out of her and to coax as much pleasure from her as she was from him.

When his thumb made contact with the tight sweet flesh she gasped and he saw the fingers on her nipples clamp upon them harder. But as his attentions to her clit grew, she relinquished the hold on her nipples and leaned back. They both moaned as pleasure surged through them as his cock was forced along her g-spot and her cunt tightened on him. She was moving faster now, up and down. His cock plunged along her, in and out, filling and fucking, filling and fucking.

"Come. _Come._ I want you to come before me. I want you to come so hard you fucking fuse to me," he implored.

His thumb rubbed over her clit and his cock ploughed along her. Hermione threw her head back and tried to hold his stare, but her eyes glazed, rolling back in her head. And as the wail of ecstasy poured from her, he felt the walls of her pussy clamping down on him in rolling billows of pleasure. She was as lost in him as he was in her.

Her orgasm raged through her and he couldn't hold back. Lucius came so hard his hips bucked high off the bed, forcing her up in the air. To steady himself, he dug his fingers hard into her thighs. In the safety of this room, buried in this woman as his seed exploded from him in hot, multiple bursts, he cried out, a deep cry from the heart of his compulsion.

And afterwards, something rather peculiar happened. They were used to parting immediately. Apart from the first time, their times together since had been hurried and quickly ended. This time, she leant over him, smiled so beautifully he almost wept, and kissed him.

And he kissed her back. For an age, they remained like that, kissing and tasting, soft and gentle at times, harsh, searching and brutal at others.

When she at last rolled off, she only moved to snuggle tight into him. And instead of his usual instinct to flee, he curled his arms and legs around her, and held her as close as he could.

Nestled against him, she started to speak. "You know you dream of finding a lover who will work perfectly with your body? Who you want to be inside you constantly, to carry around, filling you all day and every day? Someone who you feel completes you, who, when they're not inside you, makes you feel incomplete? You never really think you'll find them. You think you'll have to compromise. I think I've found him. Trouble is ... he's you ... and I'm me. I hate it when you're not inside me. As hard as I've tried to forget about you, I've wanted you inside me, I've wanted to taste you and swallow you and have you fucking me every minute of every day. If you're there, I'll want you and I'll have you. I can't not."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I agree."

"But you always say what happens between us is a mistake. That it won't happen again."

"I'm lying."

She smiled.

"Are we going to carry on doing this?"

"Yes."

She ran a finger over his chest, tracing a pattern over the rise of his torso. "That first night at the dinner ..."

"What about it?"

"The thing that made it happen the first time ..."

"What?"

"It wasn't just sex, was it? I mean ... it was good to talk to you, to laugh with you."

He looked down at her, a slight smile curling his mouth. "Hmm."

"We're not supposed to get on."

"No."

"You're supposed to hate me."

"Of course."

"Right. I hate you too then."

"Do you?"

His left middle finger was working its way against the soft flesh between her ribs. She squirmed and started to giggle.

"Yes. Completely."

Now all his fingers were flittering across her rib cage. An explosive laugh burst from her and she wriggled to escape it.

"You're a bigoted, arrogant, self-important – waahh! – evil, prejudiced, narrow-minded ex-Death Eater. Whaaaa!" She squirmed relentlessly under his by now merciless tickling, her laughter pealing from her like a thousand bells, trying to shake his hands from her but delighting in it just the same.

"And you ... are a lowly, sycophantic, pestering, intrusive, insufferable, conceited, little Muggle-born chit." He smirked as she continued to squirm away from his onslaught, his hands still tickling her to oblivion. He knew she would not squirm too far.

At last he stopped and she lay still beneath him, little giggles still rising from her, her cheeks flushed, her hair wild. He reached up a hand to stroke it. "But Merlin be damned, you're beautiful."

Her hand came up to rest against his cheek. "Just like you."

He bent to kiss her again before slipping down her body, his warm, searching lips planting kisses across what seemed to be every inch of her flesh.

"Yes ... yes, Lucius."

"Say it again."

"What?"

"My name. Say my name."

"Lucius ..."

"Again."

"Lucius ..."

He was slipping further down, until he rested between her legs, and moved her pussy lips apart to stare with rapt attention at her clit.

Hermione looked down, a little flush coming over her as she thought of what he was seeing. But she didn't try to move away – she welcomed his clear adoration.

"So beautiful."

He lowered his head and sucked her clit hard between his lips, his tongue thrumming over it.

"Lucius!"

Her shout of his name prompted him to apply himself yet harder.

Her taste oozed so deliciously onto his tongue that for a moment he lost himself completely in her, lost all sense of who he was, certainly of who he had been. Her fingers reached down and she tangled them in the long strands of his hair.

"God, you're good ... you're so good ..." She was moaning, her words only half audible, but their almost subconscious nature sent a ripple of self-satisfaction through Lucius and caused his cock to jolt to attention again. He would have to be inside her soon. Parting her thighs further with his fingers, he slid two up into her pussy, finding it as sodden and needy as ever. She immediately wailed with added pleasure. "Yes! There." He tapped again at the place he'd found, knowing from her reaction that he'd judged it perfectly. His tongue dipped down to gather up the moisture pooling from her and he swept over her clit time and again, hard and forceful, determined to make her come screaming.

When another of his fingers corkscrewed its way into her arse, she did.

Hermione's back arched in an involuntary spasm and she cried out, shrill and uncontrolled. Pleasure was tearing its way through her, rendering her unaware of all but the waves hurtling themselves through her body, propelled from his mouth and fingers. He scissored his fingers inside her and prompted more pleasure to surge through her again. This time she expelled it with a low, long grunt, almost disembodied, her head thrashing and her fingers flexing viciously on his scalp. He didn't care.

At last her body settled back and her breathing steadied.

He had to move. Grabbing her legs in his hands, he lifted them over his shoulders and sank into her. After her orgasm her flesh was tighter and more swollen than before and he allowed his own moan of amazement resound in the room. He ploughed into her now, watching as her breasts swayed back and forth in time with his thrusts. Her eyes were still glazed from her climax, but she held his stare and urged him into her.

It didn't take long. He came with sudden force, bursting into her as he drove her into the bed, groaning as pleasure shot through him.

He came to lie beside her, exhausted and spent. "Like I said ... we'll carry on."

* * *

><p><strong>And he will for another chapter ... LL x<strong>

**(Remember to check out the facebook page! Sorry for the self-pimping but it has to be done.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the lovely reviews for the previous chapter. This is the last one; a short but hopefully sweet fic. Wish I could have a dance like this ...**

**Thanks also for the likes on facebook. Do head over and like the Laurielove page if you haven't already. The link is near the top of my profile page. It means a lot and is a great way to keep in touch with me and what I'm up to. Lots of LM etc mancrushing goodies on offer too!**

**So ... what next for our two?**

* * *

><p>Hermione owled in sick for the rest of the day.<p>

-xxoOoxx-

"We seem to have forgotten something," she stated several hours later as they lay together in the gathering dusk.

"What?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Do you?"

"You know I do."

"Weasley," he slurred, almost choking on the word.

"He has a first name."

"Not as far as I'm concerned. They all blur into one indistinct russet haze of base vulgarity."

"Don't," she moaned.

"So why are you here?"

She didn't at first answer. "It's complicated."

He stroked her arm. He wasn't particularly bothered whether she was with the idiot or not as long as he could go on fucking her. In fact, he rather enjoyed screwing her senseless behind Weasley's back. And yet ... it would be nice to have a little more freedom to meet up, to spend time with her, to talk to her.

_Talk to her?_ What the hell was he thinking? His interest in the Mudblood was purely physical. _Wasn't it?_

"If you are in the wrong relationship, you should not prolong it for either person's sake."

_Had he really just said that?_ It had sounded considerate, rational. It had sounded ... _caring!_ Bloody hell, what was happening to him?

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and trusting. He swallowed, almost unable to bear it. "If I leave him, what would we do?"

"I don't know." He really didn't.

"Well ... I suppose there's only one way to find out."

Should he have stopped her, put an end to any false hope? But he wanted her no matter what. Before he knew it, he had bent down and kissed the top of her head, giving his affirmation.

"Can you imagine?" she continued. "Me and you ... drinking Pimms at the Minister's garden party? Bloody hell. Well, no one could say the wizarding world wasn't making strides forward in terms of reconciliation and diversification."

"I suppose we could ... start slowly."

"Start slowly, Mr Malfoy?" she teased. "How exactly do you mean?"

"I mean ... perhaps a little weekend away somewhere discreet ... a few dinners out in intimate restaurants in far-flung locations ..." He meant every word. He couldn't fool himself anymore. Fucking her was merely the icing on the cake. He wanted all of her. (Admittedly, the icing was always the best bit of the cake. And he always ensured his house elves covered his cakes in copious amounts of it.)

Her deep brown eyes looked at him and she purred up sensually, "Slowly?"

"Slowly."

He was circling her clit with two fingers, gently, languidly ... slowly.

"Slowly ..." she repeated, her eyes closing.

He slipped down to take a nipple in his mouth and nuzzled at it, his tongue swirling it with infinite patience. His fingers never rushed but took endless time to build her pleasure yet again.

"Slowly," he hummed against her breast as he sensed her breath hitch.

"Slowly," he mused as his fingers felt her anticipation soaking them. She gasped in, desperate to hold back as long as possible, waiting, waiting for the perfect come.

"Slowly," he stated finally as he looked up and met her eyes and gave his consent. And gradually, progressively, she came ... slowly, building layer upon layer of deeper pleasure; slowly, aware and focused on each new ripple of ecstasy as it layered itself in her body and rendered her helpless.

They stayed in the hotel all night. When at last it was time to leave the next day, they kissed with remarkable tenderness. "I'm going to end it with Ron. I'll tell him immediately."

He kissed her again, remarkably content with her declaration.

-xxoOoxx—

Over the next few days they met up whenever they could, always secretly, always with desperation and frantic need, but after each time they missed the other more, craved their next meeting. Lucius owled her frequently, sending her little messages and parcels several times a day. He wished he could be there to gauge her reaction, but he could tell by the replies that she was adoring it.

Hermione tried that first night to break it off with Weasley, but he had been in a rush and the opportunity had not materialised. The same thing occurred over the next few days. Weasley was out a lot, which meant at least she and Lucius could spend time together without Hermione feeling obliged to be elsewhere.

The following week was the Ministry Yule Ball. Everyone who was anyone was going, apparently. Lucius had considered what it would be like to go with Hermione on his arm – rather delicious, but neither felt that it was the right time. In any case, she had still not been able to tell Weasley, who seemed to be either away or entirely distanced from his supposed girlfriend at every moment. How the hell they'd survived even three years together was beyond Lucius. But with regard to the ball, the ruddy runt was expecting her to go with him. He and Hermione would bide their time.

Biding his time was something Lucius was rather good at.

-xxoOoxx-

Lucius had considered taking someone else to the ball, but if truth be told, he had not looked at another woman since being with Hermione. He could have taken someone merely as a companion, of course; a little jealousy never hurt anyone ... much. But, no. He wished to be free from obligation to watch her. And he was sure they could spend significant amounts of deliciously illicit time together; it would remind him of their first encounter at the Library Dinner. He would go alone.

He saw her almost as soon as he entered the large Ministry ballroom. Her beauty seemed to spread out from her to capture and entrance those around her. For a time he hung back and simply watched. She was wearing a red dress, long and clinging, with an open V-shaped back. Her hair was piled in lustrous curls on top of her head and she threw her head back and laughed as she held a glass of champagne in her hand. Weasley hovered behind her, downing a glass quickly and glancing around as if he wished desperately to be somewhere else.

Hermione turned to look around and saw Lucius. Her eyes froze on him and her mouth curled up slowly into a thrilling smile. He smiled back.

A while later, they managed to steal a few short words while passing.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy."

"Where's Weasley?"

"Don't know. He's here somewhere but I've barely seen him all night."

"Potter?"

"Not here. Training in Australia. I'm basically all on my little lonesome, apart, of course, from all the hundreds of unknown faces desperate to pretend they're my best friend."

"I could take you away."

"Now that I would adore. Unfortunately, we may have to wait a while." At that moment the Minister for Magic approached her and ushered her off for what looked like an intense conversation.

It seemed like an age before he could get anywhere near her again. But he wasn't going to waste it this time. The dancing had started and he'd watched as she had moved with heady eroticism to various fast-paced songs. Of course, it would take even more than the most sensual woman he'd ever met to get Lucius Malfoy up on a dance floor for those. But now the music slowed and couples started to form. That he could handle.

She was sitting, taking a drink on the side. He walked up smoothly.

"Miss Granger."

"Mr Malfoy?" she smirked.

"Dance?"

"I ..." He could tell she was suddenly wary. She glanced around the room apprehensively. He changed tack.

"Dance." This time it was not a question. He held his hand out. With a look up into his eyes, she slowly slipped her fingers into his and allowed him to guide her up.

It was relatively dark and crowded on the dance floor but still they turned heads as they made their way onto it and moved into each other. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her against him, aware of a slight resistance on her part.

"Relax," he hissed.

"People are watching."

"I thought we were going to be together?" he teased.

"Yes, but Ron ..."

"We're only dancing. McGonagall's over there dancing with Shacklebolt. No one's thinking anything of that."

His hands held her tight, one just over her left hip, the other pressing into the small of her bare back, pushing her flush against him. This time she did not pull back. Her eyes closed and she gave herself over to him.

"Lucius ..." she sighed.

"Yes?"

"Love being with you ..."

"So do I."

"I want ..." her soft voice trailed off.

"What?" he murmured softly, for her ears only. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you."

"Do you?"

"So much."

"How exactly do you want me?"

"I want ... I want you to suck on me." She breathed her developing fantasy out for him as they swayed to the slow pulse of the music.

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

Their words were so soft, slipped sensuously onto the heady air just between the two of them.

"Specifically?"

"My breast."

"Which one?"

"Left one first."

"That's my favourite."

"I know."

"And then?"

"The other, and then back to the first." Her voice was becoming more breathy with each utterance. She pressed harder into him. He clasped her, his hand moving further down her hip.

"Just lips?"

"No, tongue. Lots of tongue. You have the perfect tongue ... and then ..."

"What?"

"Bite."

"Hard?"

"Not to start with."

"Carry on."

"Then down. Touch me."

"How do you feel?"

"I want you. I'm wet for you. I'm throbbing for you."

"What am I doing?"

"Fingers are sliding up into me. Hard up into me. Pushing and feeling and filling me."

"How many?"

"Two ... maybe more. Then out. Find my clit. Find it and rub it."

"How?"

"Rub around it. Then over it more gently, then around again hard. Then go down."

"Of course."

"Push me down and open me and find me with your mouth."

"What first?"

"Just the tip of your tongue, circling ..."

"And then?"

"More. I want your fingers inside me and suck me. Suck me hard. You do that so well. You do that so fucking well."

"More?"

"Put a finger up my arse."

"Of course. Two."

"Two."

"You can take it."

"I'll take all of you."

"Suck and suck and lick and suck and pull me to you."

Lucius had been focusing on her words, and was considering disapparating both of them to a bedroom somewhere within the next few minutes, but all the while he had retained a vague awareness of their surroundings. When his hand had slipped down to cup her arse and pull her harder against his gloriously erect cock, he'd known people had noticed, even if she, in her haze of erotic imaginings, had lost track of reason. She was so delirious with her fantasy that she had simply ground against him. His other hand was splayed wide across her back, naked where her dress opened up.

"And then I'm coming. Coming so hard, Lucius."

"I know," he purred against her ear.

"And then you'll turn me over and pull me back to you and drive into me."

"Drive into you?"

"Yes. Hard and fast and deep."

"In one?"

"Yes. First time, in so hard I scream."

"Does it hurt?" There was an edge to his voice. His cock was rock hard.

"Yes, it hurts so sweetly. Hurt me again. Pull out and do it again."

"Gladly."

"And again. Hold me fast for you. Hold me in your hands hard and fuck me."

"Fuck you," he repeated, pushing his groin firmly against her.

"Fuck me hard, Lucius."

"Always."

And then something made him glance up. Lucius saw him, Hermione didn't. The figure of a red-headed man was bearing down on them. His face was twisted with rage and he was practically pushing people out of the way to get to them.

Lucius smirked, tightened his grip on the man's girlfriend, and lowered his head to nuzzle on the exposed flesh of her neck. Hermione moaned in pleasure.

Ronald Weasley reached them at that moment. Grabbing both of them by one shoulder he ripped them apart and shoved Lucius hard back. The blond man took several steps backward but was able to steady himself quickly enough.

"What the fuck d'you think you're doing, Malfoy?"

"Dancing. Like everyone else."

"You know what the fuck I mean. You were practically screwing her right here, you fucking bastard!"

"Charming. How dare you speak in that way in front of a lady."

"Cock! How dare you paw her with your fucking blood-stained hands, you sick perv!"

"Ron." Weasley ignored Hermione's voice.

"You fucking cunt." He pushed Lucius' breast bone hard with his forefinger. "Stay away."

"Ron. Not here."

He turned to her, furious.

"And what the hell do you think you were doing letting him grope you like that?" Although the music had moved onto a loud and fast song, people were still stopping and staring openly at the three of them, fully aware of the confrontation and who it involved.

Hermione grabbed the younger man's arm and dragged him off the dance floor and around a quiet corner. Lucius followed at a discreet distance.

Hermione sighed before speaking plainly. "Ron, I've been trying to tell you, but every time you've shut down on me or we haven't had a moment to speak or you've been out."

"Tell me what?" He caught a glimpse of Lucius out of the corner of his eye. "Fuck off, Malfoy!"

"No. He needs to be here."

Weasley's eyes widened with horror and he looked from one to the other.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Ron. It's over between us. It has been for some time. I've tried and I've tried to tell you but ... you just haven't been around. We never talk anymore. I barely see you."

"But ... you're not ... you can't be ... with ... _him?" _He said the last word with a catch in his voice.

She sighed. "Yes. I am."

"_What?"_

"I didn't want it to come out like this. I didn't want it to be this way. Why did you have to do that?"

"You were the one practically letting him give you one on the dance floor!"

Lucius smiled to himself at the thought.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I'm so sorry. But it's for the best," Hermione continued, her voice certain.

Ron looked away, his face twisted with incomprehension and disbelief. "But, it was supposed to be me who ..."

"What do you mean?" she queried.

He shook his head. "Never mind."

"Ron ... it hasn't been right for ages, you know that. We've just been ignoring it."

He glanced up at her, and there was a look of corroboration in his eyes and something akin to shame. Lucius noticed it as he approached them both and took hold of Hermione's arm. But any contrition on Weasley's part quickly melted away when he saw Lucius' fingers curl around the arm of the woman he'd until now called his own.

He snarled, "Go to hell, both of you! Fuck knows what your future will be like. Fucking crazy. Don't expect me to comfort you when it all comes crashing down."

"Oh, I won't Weasley, don't worry," drawled Lucius with a teasing smirk.

The younger man immediately turned and swung a right-hook at Lucius, but he was ready for it and swerved, avoiding it narrowly. His immediate response, a remarkably elegant upper-cut, was not so easily avoided and caught Weasley flush across the left side of the jaw then up along the nose. It floored him.

Lucius shook out the pain in his fist and sneered down at the supine man beneath him. Weasley clutched his nose in his hands, trying to stem the blood pouring from it.

"Fucki' 'ell! You'b broken by fucki' doze!"

"Lucius!" Hermione tutted loudly and bent to Ron, withdrawing her wand. Lucius simply adjusted his robes.

"_Episkey_," she intoned, waving her wand fluidly over the broken bone.

Ron moaned even louder as his broken nose crunched back into place.

"Ron! What's happened to you?" A shrill voice broke the air.

Hermione and Lucius turned to see a distraught and curiously orange young woman suddenly rushing over. She dropped to her knees beside Ron, which made her already remarkably short pink dress ride up even higher, placed urgent hands on his chest and stroked up to his head. When she saw Hermione her eyes flared with fear and she tried to rein in her clear anxiety, pulling back from him a little and suddenly becoming overly preoccupied with her hair.

"Who are you?" demanded Hermione.

"I'm ..." The girl pursed her lips and spat down to the man still lying helplessly on the ground. "Ron! I thought you'd told her!"

Hermione crossed her arms and waited. "Told me what?"

Lucius, for his part, leant back against the wall to gain a more comfortable position from which to watch the proceedings.

"I'm Tamara."

"Tamara? And how exactly do you know Ronald, Tamara?" Hermione's lips tightened and her eyebrows rose expectantly.

"We ... I ... we've ... we're ... well, I might as well tell you – I thought he'd already told you. We've been seeing each other."

"Oh." Hermione turned her glare down to her now very much ex-boyfriend. "And were you ever going to see fit to mention this to me, Ronald?"

"Don't call me that."

"So it's alright for you to have a bit on the side, but not me."

"At least I wasn't going at it with a Death Eater in full –"

"_Former_ Death Eater," chipped in Lucius.

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy! - going at it with a Death Eater in full view of much of the wizarding population!"

"Well –" Hermione's face was pinched and her eyes darted around. Nobody was guilt-free in this situation, but hell hath no fury like a Granger scorned, even if the outcome ultimately suited everyone. She rounded on them bitterly. "At least that's all out in the open! Hello, Tamara, I'm Hermione Granger. You are most welcome to my ex-boyfriend. I wish you every success with him. Just a few words of warning: he leaves his toe-nail clippings on the floor of the bathroom; he will never learn not to eat with his mouth wide open and in fact thinks it's even better if he's laughing at the same time; he never puts the loo seat down and leaves drips all over the rim; he'll only go down on you if he's completely pissed which means that the experience is rather like being gone at by an inebriated Basset Hound; and I should imagine it will only take him about a month before he asks you to sniff his farts under the bedclothes. Enjoy!"

Before Lucius could even raise a smile, Hermione had grabbed him by the hand and dragged him from the site, leaving Tamara gawping down as Ron staggered to his feet.

-xxoOoxx-

"Well," Lucius mused. "All's well that ends well."

"She's welcome to him."

"Quite so. After that little revelation I should imagine your conscience is reasonably unscathed."

He appraised her. It was clear her pride had been dented by her boyfriend's infidelity, even though her behaviour hardly left her much to assume the moral high-ground. Hermione stood for a moment, her face slumped, before tuning into the sound of another slow dance emanating from the main room. "Come on," she stated, suddenly determined.

She gripped Lucius' hand and pulled him onto the middle of the dance floor. Now people openly stared.

"Our last dance was rudely interrupted," she said. "Let's finish it properly this time."

Hermione pulled his hands tight in around her waist and curled hers around his neck. Her hips swayed sensuously, prompting his cock to twitch to life immediately. She was pressing hard against him, obviously and erotically, grinding and moving. If he could have taken her right there on the floor, he would have.

And then the hands around his neck pulled him down and he stared into a bright face, warm and welcoming. "Kiss me," she murmured.

If a flicker of hesitation passed through the mind of Voldemort's past favourite as he considered kissing the Muggle-born war heroine in full view of the great and good of wizarding society, it was dismissed instantly as her face broke into the most sensuous and enticing smile he'd ever seen.

And so, allowing his mouth to curl up into a smirk of supreme Malfoy satisfaction, he bent his head and did as she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Bliss. <strong>

**Lots of love to you all. xxx**

**(whispers subliminally - facebook, remember facebook ...)**


End file.
